


Sounds in the Night (Subject to change

by CakeIsMyHeart



Category: Duolingo - Fandom
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeIsMyHeart/pseuds/CakeIsMyHeart
Summary: In this city, a lot of weird shit happens. From freaky murders to wacky kidnappings, to buying a good time from the furby clubs, to stripping for the illuminati, absolutely anything and everything can and will happen.Follow a group of 6 friends as they commit murders most fowl in their homebrew cult and maneuver their ways through this city, and further their friendships farther than ever thought possible.Watch the biggest men and women (Murder cults don't discriminate! At least not this one...) in the city huddle together in fear as they watch the shadows for any trace of the mysterious horror they've heard so much about in recent months.Join Evil, Kat, Quiets, Angel, Bones and Red on their fun and bloody adventures!After all, what's friendship without a little gore?
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlshipper22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshipper22/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my best friend in the world. I based the main characters in this on our squad, because in the middle of all this mess I fi d that I really and truly do miss them.  
> So squad, I know you may read this, I am not sorry for making representations of ya'll. I am sorry, for the names.  
> FUCK YOU ALL.  
> Fangirlshipper22  
> I love you.

_**An alternate universe, far far away....** _

**Euphoria City**

**January 17, 2020**

**It begins**

* * *

Evil wasn't sure who suggested it first. Probably Red, who was always going on about demons and death, but by this point that didn't matter.

What mattered was that 7 months ago, someone suggested starting a cult, and everyone in their ragtag group of misfits deemed it a good idea. At first, Evil didn't think it was going to go far, they all had day jobs to attend to, afterall. It was agreed that their little cult would be a venture on the side. A passion project, as it were.

That was 7 months ago.

7 months ago, they'd been gathered in Kat and Evil's living room, eating 3 pizzas and drinking various horror cocktails of sodas and alcohol. 7 months ago, they'd typed up a mock 'bible' for their cult, and decided to make it "volume 1" of their cult's belief saga. 7 months ago, it was speculation and fun between friends. 7 months ago, they hadn't owned a building to hold services for almost a hundred different individuals every other night. They hadn't made a budget for making their books.

They hadn't researched spells for secrecy yet, or begun having small leather bound tomes manufactured and sold. They hadn't made their 'uniforms' for their services, and they _certainly_ hadn't hired a legal consultant to become a financial entity.

It was jarring to realize that 7 months ago she'd made a fun set of rituals as a joke with her 5 best friends, and that now their small group had become a fully fledged cult.

And it was shocking how unsurprised she was at their success.

Evil smiled to herself as she laid in her queen sized bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt pride swell in her chest at the thought of her squad's success, and she was immensely happy at their reactions to the whole process. She knew they all lead fairly busy lives, separate from their shared venture.

Red owned and operated a small zoo, all while running a YouTube channel on conspiracy theories and cryptids. Meanwhile Bones was doing fairly well as a cartoonist and playing part time in the Euphoria City Orchestra. The only reason she managed that was because Angel is the conductor of said orchestra so what he says goes.

And then Quiets was somehow an editor at Eurekaphoria Publishings Inc., and nobody is quite sure how she managed that but what matters is that she did and everyone's happy.

Evil turned onto her side as she considered all her friends' lives. The six of them lived in 3 different apartments, with Bones and Red sharing, then Quiets and Angel sharing, and finally Evil herself shared with Kat, her closest friend of the 5.

Kat owned a small puppy and snake petting cafe, although how she legally managed that Evil still can't figure out. She's got almost 50 different snakes, most of which were venomous and then 26 puppies she'd bring home on a rotation.

Kat's life was likely the one she felt best about, remembering how aimless the woman had been in years past and glad she'd settled on a life.

They all had busy lives, and yet they all found time to start a cult together.

How sweet.

Evil got up after a moment of contemplating her own life, having decided she'd had enough of laying down and not sleeping and wandering into the kitchen she shared with Kat.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large bloodied knife still in the sink. A remnant from the previous night's outing. "Kat...." she murmured, grabbing the large bottle of dishsoap from beside the sink and squirting a generous amount on the blood sponge. "It was your night to clean the tools!" She hissed as she scrubbed the knife clean, knowing full well that's a lie but not caring.

* * *

**Euphoria City**

**January 16, 2020**

**Nighttime.**

* * *

This was the third this week, and which each one, they were getting riskier.

This time, it was the CEO of Hunchcorp. A Mr. Robert Picklekin. Easily disliked by most and someone who was growing rather annoying to their benefactor.

Evil only brought 8 people with her. 3 of her friends and 5 loyal followers. They all stood tall in costume, green feathered flesh that glowed in the moonlight and matching baby blue eyes that sparkled with the stars. Their legs were all painted green, save for Red's. But Red didn't paint her legs simply because her costume had giant ostentatious mauve pants.

Evil 's costume wore a soft black leather corset and red fishnets stockings, a red belt accentuating the sleek leather shorts that outlined a cartoon butt made out of rubber domes: Perky and firm. Her mask wore what she thought to be an unfortunate amount of makeup, but that made it far more terrifying. Particularly considering her role in this entire endeavor.

Quiets' costume was rather simple. A rather short and tight tracksuit, accentuating an identical butt with golden shorts that barely covered said butt. On the mask, there was a dusting of pink and the eyes were made to look unfocused and hungry. On the front and sides, there were small gelatin dots that shone like the beads of sweat they were meant to emulate.

Red's costume made her look like a stereotypical pimp, gold chains and rings included. Her mask had stubble and shades, and reeked of alcohol. Evil had watched her rub several bottles of beer and various spirits into the material of her costume, saying "I gotta complete the aesthetic Evil! "

Evil did not pretend to understand and simply walked away.

Kat's costume was her favorite beside her own.

An identical green owl suit, a skimpy nurse outfit complete with ripped pantyhose, white flats, a stethoscope and a doctor's bag. Her mask had a similar amount of over the top make up, plus a blonde curly wig and a nurse hat. The eyes looked bigger and more innocent, but Evil knew that behind that mask was one of the most sadistic people she ever loved.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous night's activities sure sound fun....  
> Wonder how the friends spend time together?  
> Well...  
> Wonder no further my sweet....And remember;  
> Don't forget your lessons darling~!  
> And don't look too hard at what's outside the window.  
> They won't hurt you.  
> Much.  
> But only if you don't cooperate.  
> Now, let's see what Evil got up to on the 16th of January, hmmmm~?

Harry Ballzak wasn't the most popular guy in the world. He also wasn't the most unpopular guy in the world, I mean the man had a few redeeming qualities, even if they were only his ability to take no for an answer and his surprisingly good chili recipe (After this night, no longer in his possession nor in the hands of his kin.) and his baritone saxophone skills, a pleasant surprise to the ears.

But, aside from those 3 things, he was absolutely deplorable in every way.

Visually, he was absolutely repulsive.

His skin was always a sweaty and sickly blue-orange (nobody's quite sure how he pulled _that_ off 24/7) while his eyes seemed sunken and appeared to have a thick gray film glossed over them while one wandered off into the recesses of his skull and the other seemed far too large for his skull, as though someone had crammed it in his sockets and it was on the verge of exploding by virtue of simply existing. He was short even by a short person's standards, standing at only 3 foot 5 with a lame leg and a hunched back being painfully obvious at even a glance.

Upon closer inspection, one would be horrified to note he had large cauliflower shaped ears that were always bright red and swollen both from fidgeting with them and the ridiculous jewelry he would hang from them, only further accentuating their cauliflower shape as they stretched down to his shoulders. His hands were each a different size from eachother, so when you saw one or the other you might think he had enormous hands for his size, or extremely small hands, especially for his size. It was for this reason that he always took care to only use one hand for anything around others, typically the large one, and tucked the other hand into his blazer. Eventually he had a pocket tailored to put his hand in, having grown tired of constantly groping his tits although playing with his pierced nipples was always fun in the middle of a meeting. And nobody seemed to notice since he was so unsightly.

A final thing a person would notice would be his unusually box like head, which he always placed files on top of and allowed those who asked politely to use his head as a table should they need it. And then when he smiled his teeth were crooked and yellowing and he was missing a few and all of this was under a giant smushed nose that was the color of a blueberry.

Actually, Mr. Harry Ist Ballzak wasn't the most unlikable person ever.

He was just butt ugly.

in truth, despite all of his short comings in the looks department he was an extremely nice guy, and nobody would ever want him dead.

His husband, however, was another story.

The man Harry married was a conceited asshole that most people hated and snagged Euphoria's least desirable bachelor off the market and had been with him for the past 6 years.

If you asked Harry's husband, Alloto, why he got with Harry, he would ha admitted that Harry's riches attracted him and he went for him because there wasn't any competition for the "ugly bastard" and stayed because he was a nice guy that was so dumb about people that it was easy to use him and Harry would never be the wiser.

Of course, Harry would _never_ have said said those cruel things aloud. Merely thought them loud enough for even a low level telepath to hear clearly and made it plainly obvious with his words and actions that such was the case for those who weren't telepathic.

And Harry was _WHIPPED_ for the man.

If ever somebody tried to bring up Alloto's obvious contempt for him and definitive evidence of his blatant cheating, Harry would misunderstand and say "That's just how Alloto _is_ ," in his sweet little voice that made you forget how ugly he was and only made it clear how sweet this little man was and how much better he deserved.

Branius "Biggy" Inteligente was one such friend, constantly trying to get Harry to see what was wrong with his marriage until after 4 years he was tired of it and decided to take care of it himself, permanently.

In recent months, Biggy Branius had taken note of a new group started by a group of six and upon meeting them, he decided to keep them as his murder squad while funding their little cult of absolutely batshit crazy weirdos.

They did the kills remarkably well and gathered material even better, so to Branius they were the obvious choice to remove that skanky leach that clung to Harry and his objectively huge dick. Something that wasn't relevant until now, but it's an interesting fact. Harry wears enchanted underwear to hide the fact he has an enormous penis, lest someone gets jealous and to surprise those who were sleeping with him for the very first time.

Either way, Branius cared for Harry quite a bit and so arranged for him to have a business trip so that during said trip his cult squad could either murder Harry's husband or ruin his relationship with Harry along with his career or maybe both and NO it wasn't out of jealousy it was out Heterosexual™ concern for a best friend so shush.

All of this led to Evil, Kat, Quiets and Red along with 5 loyal cronies to be standing outside of Harry Ballzak's home where Alloto's car and a car that was most certainly not registered to this address were parked.

"Couldn't this guy be more obvious?" Red grumbled from her Owl Pimp™ costume, gesturing at the cars and windows. "It's like he's asking to get caught," she continued , huffing in annoyance.

"Yeah, you're right, but from what the Big Brain said, this Harry guy is so oblivious that this would just seem like two friends hanging out. Seriously not sure what Branius _sees_ sees in Harry, if I'm being totally honest," Evil commented, walking up to the house and trying the door. It was unlocked. "Guys, it's open!" She stage whispered behind her.

The other 8 individuals nodded, the 5 extras going around the house to secure and enter through the other doors of the building while Red, Quiets and Kat followed behind Evil.

Upon stepping through the house, their noses were immediately assaulted by the scent of cheap liqueur and sex.

"WOOOOH! _Someone_ got busy, that's for sure!" Red cackled in a bad southern accent.

Quiets chuckled awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable at the scent and scene before them. Evil carefully treaded up the stairs, listening for any noises. Nothing.

"I think they're asleep girls," She signed to the other 3 , and they nodded in affirmation, following her up the stairs before they stopped at the door.

"We killing or Ruining tonight?" Quiets whispered , looking to Kat and Evil. They usually made the actual plans with Red, but this time Red got added in last minute.

Kat shrugged. "The brain never really specified. But since he cares about this 'Harry' guy.... " she trailed off, looking to Evil to finish the sentence.

Evil cleared her throat. "I think we're ruining him for the long haul," she said . "Brainy said to,and I quote, 'Give him zero chance of keeping Harry in his life. Tear that bastard into bits,'" she continued in an imitation of their benefactor. Evil thought he was a cool guy, but everyone else seemed wary of him. Mainly because he knew about all the murders and blackmailing they each did separately to keep the comfortable lives they had. Evil was probably the most comfortable with him since her personality clicked with his fairly easily. That and she didn't have nearly as many murders that could be traced back to her if you knew how to look. She kept herself as non threatening as possible to most, and those she did threaten she had good reasons to.

She placed her leather gloved hand on the knob.

"Ready to ruin this guy?" She said, smirking beneath the owl mask.

Her friends all nodded.

Quiets maneuvered herself next to the door and pulled out a large gun of unknown make and origin. Evil nodded at her, knowing ahe hated being on scene most of the time.

"Let's go,"

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is just kind of about the duolingo push meme ya'll


End file.
